Nouvelle Recrue
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Bob Lennon] Hestia était la reine de la maison... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas.


_Coucou ! Aujourd'hui, un OS un peu spécial. Voilà, un, c'était la journée internationale du chat hier, deux, Bobbichou a eu une nouvelle poupette. Du coup, petit OS spécial Bob et ses poupets :3 (avec Fred en guest-star, parce que en fait, j'adore écrire sur lui XDDD). Après cette fanfic, il y a une Deathfic sur Mahyar qui arrive -ou comment plomber l'ambiance d'un coup XDD- et ensuite je me remet au prochain chapitre de Royaume en Perdition, qui est déjà bien entamé. J'ai également une petite idée de fanfic' sur Fanta, mais vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite, pour une raison secrète._

 **Disclaimer :** Bob Lennon et Fred' du Grenier sont leurs propres propriétés, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ma bonté me tuera. Et bienvenue chez les fous Luka, tu ne sais pas encore ce qui t'attends XD D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que j'ai pas terminé mon OS en deux partie sur Boubou et Hestia. Faut que je termine ça.

 **NOUVELLE RECRUE**

"Oooooooow, qui c'est la Poupette à son Papa ?"

Hestia resta impassible, en hauteur et à l'abri dans son arbre. Parce qu'il croyait réellement que c'était en prenant une voix ridicule et en agitant ses friandises préférées d'une main et Wilfrid de l'autre que la dame allait descendre ? Jamais. Elle ne craquerait pas cette fois, son esclave bipède avait commis une trahison des plus graves et jamais elle ne lui pardonnerai. Jamais.

Tout cette histoire avait débuté quatre heures plus tôt. La Reine Hestia venait de se réveiller de sa sieste, avec une envie de se coller à son esclave bipède, Bob Lennon, et qu'il la caline jusqu'à ce que la dame décide qu'elle en avait marre. Manque de bol, son esclave n'était pas disponible, il parlait tout seul devant son écran, à propos d'un certain Fanta. Mécontente, la poupette de son esclave grimpa sur le clavier et s'installa. Esclave Bob soupira, avant de lui gratouiller l'oreille et de la reposer au sol, comme un vulgaire chat. Comme Wilfrid. Elle n'était pas un chat de gouttière, ELLE, c'était une dame, ELLE. Et il était hors de question qu'elle cède aussi facilement. Elle remonta sur le clavier, puis miaula de sa petite voix timide, celle qui faisait toujours craquer son esclave, le tout accompagné des yeux doux.

Il ne résista pas bien longtemps. Il la prit dans ses bras, la retourna et commença à lui gratouiller le ventre en gagatisant stupidement. Mais elle aimait ça, le voir faible et soumis à sa volonté. Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, c'était elle la Reine de la maison, et pas lui. Elle avait même fait pipi sur le "Fanta" de son esclave, la dernière fois qu'il était venu, pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'aurait pas son mot à dire quand à ses décisions sur l'état de son esclave personnel.

Quand on sonna à la porte. Bob se leva, reposant délicatement sa dame au sol, pour aller ouvrir. C'était Fred. Hestia le connaissait bien, il passait souvent à la maison. Et il faisait un panier très agréable quand il restait dormir, dans lequel Hestia adorait planter ses griffes. Il avait l'air soucieux, et tenait une petite cage de transport dans ses bras, qu'il posa sur le sol. Wilfrid sauta immédiatement dessus, empêchant la dame de voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, Bob l'avait reprise à bras, la gratouillant délicatement derrière l'oreille, son seul et unique point faible.

Elle s'abandonna à son esclave, ça ne devait pas être bien grave. Fred leva les yeux vers son ami, un sourire aux lèvres. Bob fixait intensément la cage de transport, inquiet.

"Bob, j'ai un truc à te demander, mais c'est très délicat.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà, la poupette de ma voisine a eu des petits, il y a deux mois, et il lui en restait une, et elle menaçait de la tuer si elle ne trouvait pas de propriétaire avant la fin de la semaine. Je pouvais pas accueillir de chat chez moi, tu le sais, alors j'ai pensé à quelqu'un d'autre."

Bob haussa un sourcil, c'était très inhabituel ça. Il réfléchit un instant, tout en continuant à câliner Hestia, qui ronronnait désormais de plaisir.

"Sors là de la boîte, dit-il finalement. On est plus à une Poupette prêt."

Hestia stoppa tout mouvement. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là ? Fred ouvrit la cage de transport, et en sortit une adorable boule de poil blanche, qui se mit à miauler plaintivement. Hestia vit les yeux de son esclave s'illuminer. Il la posa au sol puis attrapa la petit minoute. Et le comble, c'est qu'il se mit à gagatiser stupidement avec. Hestia, vexée, se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre ouverte et se réfugia dans son arbre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule Poupette dans cette maison, et c'était elle.

De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir son esclave gratouiller le ventre de la nouvelle avec un sourire idiot. Il allait payer pour ça. Elle se le promit. Bob sortit finalement dehors, Wilfrid dans les bras, il leva la tête vers elle.

"Haaaaanw, viens Poupette, te vexe pas."

Parce qu'il en avait conscience en plus ?! Hestia lui tourna le dos et se mit à faire sa toilette, d'un air dédaigneux. Elle se tourna vers lui, il lui faisait les yeux doux. Elle ne résista pas bien longtemps et sauta dans ses bras. Bob lui câlina la tête et l'embrassa, tout en la rentrant dans le salon. Il la posa au sol, près de l'autre boule de poils, qui vint se coller à elle en miaulant.

"Je vais l'appeler Luka, dit finalement Bob, un sourire aux lèvres. On dirait qu'elle a déjà adopté Hestia."

En effet, la petite boule de poils donnait des petits coups de pattes adorables à la plus âgée, qui finalement craqua, la pris dans sa gueule et l'entraîna dans le canapé, sous un "Haaaaaw" gagatisé de son esclave bipède, et elle se mit à lui faire la toilette. Tant qu'elle ne lui piquait pas sa place de Reine de la maison, tout irait bien.

* * *

 _Voilàààààààààà. Pour une fois que c'est tout mignon, ça fait du bien :D_


End file.
